Starforce Advantures A New World
by Type Type and Type
Summary: When an attack on WAXA happens, Geo and friends travel to a young inventor's house, attacked again by Rouge. To only be warped to a new world, where there are humanoid animals. Gettingthere is not the only change... GeoXSonia Megaman Starforce/Sonic Cross
1. EM Alert

**EM Alert- Chapter 1**

* * *

Central Commend Centre, Canada - 21:45

In the lab of the CCC, a lone scientist works under the shadow of machines above him. As a small whisper pass through the small room, he turned around just to be knocked out...

Echo Ridge- 11:26

"Come on, Geo, you'll be late." Said his wizard.

"Mega, you're the one that tried to eat Curry for nearly 15 minutes." Geo replied as he ran down the street.

"I was making success." He argued.

"Yes, you couldn't even hold the spoon." Geo replied again as he ran toward the school, running into his friends.

"Geo, there you are, your even latter then Bud." Yelled the girl, pointing at the bench. "Zack, where is he?"

"At Gourmont Express, spending the money you had..." he replied, causing Luna to run down the block, followed by Zack.

"What do we do now?" asked Omega-xis, as a small kiss land on Geo's cheek. "I'll never get the point of love." He thought.

"Got you." Giggled the girl that just kiss him.

"Sonia, nice to see you... uh... want to get some ice cream." He said nervously.

After getting some ice cream...

As they sat on a bench at the park, within minutes Luna came back, and Bud with a family size bucket of Spare Ribs.

"I'm broke..." Luna said as she held up her purse, which is now littered with credit bills. "You could make me feel better, Geo." She said as she wink.

"Not in this life!" yelled Sonia as she tackled her, then it led to a girl fight.

"Should we help?" asked Zack.

"Hey, I got some of your favourites." Said Bud as he held up a bag of "Krunchi Special Chips" Then Zack yanked it and was hit in the head with Luna's Purse.

After the fight ended...

"Stop fighting." Said Geo, as the girls stop, giving him an evil glare.

"We'll stop, as soon as you tell who is you like more." They say, causing Geo to gulp.

"Well... Uhhh..." Geo tried to say, just as his Hunter rang. "Give me a minute."

One minute latter (Actually 32 seconds)

"Sonia." He said before being cut off by Luna.

"You picked her!" she yelled. "I'll get you expelled, shamed, and maybe even Deport you to Utah, USA! And!" She yelled.

"It was in the mail, she need to come with me." Replied Geo as he backed away a bit.

"Can I come?" she said as nothing has happened.

"It's WAXA." Said Sonia as she stuck out her toung, without letting anyone noticing except Luna, which causes her to curse under her breath. As Bud and Zack dragged her away. "Is it always this way, Geo?" she asked.

"Ever since she discovered I'm Megaman and you were Harp Note... and the time she found us at Vista Point together..." replied Geo, just then Mega poped up.

"I know why I can't use a spoon." He said crossing his arms. "You forgot to turn me to the "on" potation."

"Oh." Replied Geo, as he switch it. "Let's go."

EM wave change, Geo Steller On Air.

EM Wave Change, Sonia Strum on Air

* * *

WAXA, 11:32

After changing to their wave form they continue down the wave road, just as they reach the regional WAXA, which they found to be under attack by a group of Virus. Then as Megaman attacked with Brake Saber and Harp Note hit them with a couple strings, they were all gone.

"Let's get inside." Said Sonia as she darted in, followed by Geo. Inside it was crawling with EM virus and strange Robots. "Shock Note!" As the attack hit a large group of Virus and robot, the Virus dissolve but the robot s was ineffective. Then the robot turned around and its arm turned into missile. "Oh Crap.." Then the entire wall collapsed, followed by the floor, crushing some Police forces. But the robots below crawled through the rubble. "What do we do?" Sonia asked as a large flame whizzed by, burning a couple of them, only rendering their abilities a bit.

"Bud?" asked Megaman as he turned around, Taurus Fire.

"Long time no see." He said as he talked another one, causing it to burst into flames.

"Geo, Sonia!" yelled a voice.

"Look it's Dr. Goodwell." Said Harp Note, pointing to a small room, with a couple soldier holding out against the robots. "Bud can you hold them off?"

"Yup." He replied as another one exploded.

"Dr. Good well, are you all right?" asked Geo as he landed, noticing a couple dozens bullet wound.

"Here, let me help..." said Sonia, as she mends the wounds.

"Forget about me..." said Dr. Goodwell. "Go seek out Dr. Harvard... He'll know what to do... Tell Ace that..." Then she went quite.

Then Taurus came back. "We end to flee." He said.

"What about everyone else?" asked Geo as a Vortex appired in the middle of the ruins. "Let's go." As they ran out...

* * *

**First Chapter, Sorry about it being short and all, but second one's up.**


	2. Harvard's the Name

**Harvard's the name- Chapter 2**

Vancouver, Canada- 7:30

After arriving at Vancouver International Airport, they unload and tried to reach Dr. Harvard's House, but every 6 minutes Bud asked if they were there. After reaching Album St, which was full of modern houses and a large plaza, aided by a large clear blue lake.

"Why couldn't we use the wave road?" asked Mega.

"Cause the Wave Roads are closed due to yesterday attack." Replied Geo. "The house number is 6012, Album St? Can you Google it?"

"What's this the stone age?" Mega muttered as he went into the web. After a few minutes Mega came back. "It is right there." Said Mega as he pointed to a rather large house, on the edge of the lake.

"Let's go." Said Bud. "I bet a rich man got good food." He said as everyone gave him a glare. "What, it's true."

"This is not a social trip." Yelled Luna. "It's for my Megaman." Then she blush.

"Let's go." Said Sonia as she pulled Geo out of the cab. As they make their way up the walkway, aloud alarm rang through the yard, and then small block like robots appeared out of nowhere.

"Intruder Locked." Said one of them, while the rest approach, circling them.

"What do we do?" asked Luna. "Save me Megaman." She sequel as she hung on to Geo, knocking him over.

EM Wave Change, Sonia Strumm on Air

"Pulse Note!" As the attack hit them, they were repelled, but undamaged. "Again? This guy must be responsible for the attack at WAXA."

Just then the door opened and a kid around the age of twelve walked out, he was dressed in black pants and was wearing a Red blazer and light rim glasses, looking confused. "Block-Bots, deactivate." He said as all the robot stopped and went back into one of the shuts in the ground. "Sorry about that."

"Is this the house of Dr. Havard?" asked Zack.

"Yes it is." Replied the boy

"Can we talk to him." Zack asked.

"You're taking to him already." He replied. "Comm'on in."

After explaining why they were here, about the block-bots attack, and why a famous scientist was a kid. After, the questions on the WAXA attack.

"Well, it was the first attack on my Lab here..." he paused. "I think they took some data on creating the robots..."

"So that explains it." Said Geo, as bud came in.

"Is there anything to eat?" asked Bud. "There is not even a fridge."

"BUD!" yelled Luna.

But she was interrupted by Dr. Harvard, "Chef-Bots." He called as a bunch of Block Bots with Chef Hats came in with platters of food. "That will keep him busy. Now where were we?"

"How to defeat this cause." Said Sonia, as she glace at the BBQ ribs that the Bots were feeding Bud.

"Yes it wasn't a human, Robot, of EM being." Replied Harvard.

"But, Dr. Harvard..." said Zack.

"Call me Cleio." Said Harvard, as he took out a sketch pad. "If you were asking me about how it look then here it is." As he sketch a quick image, of the creature. It was a small black hedgehog, about 1 meter tall in height, and was holding two brightly light jewels' suppose it comes from another world or something."

"Well there is no planet that Cerufus has seen, with that being." Added Mega, as he materializes.

"Not planet worlds..." Cleio corrected. "Dimensional Worlds..."

"Then that mean." Said Sonia, worried.

"Yes another enemy is among us." He said.

"Let's stop it." Said Mega.

"Before we can do anything, we must observe this... being." Cleio said, as the monitor in the room light up. Then it show, an familiar foe on there... Rouge. "Is it that Murian again?"

Then Geo stood up, "It's Rouge! Let's go guys."

"There is no time! He's coming here in about... 6 seconds..." said Cleio, as a load roar piped the roof off. "Oh my." There was Rouge, but instead holding one of the yellow gems that Cleio sketch.

"We meet again..." Rouge said, as the gem begin to glow. "Let's end this quickly shell we? Chaos Blast!" As waves of energy blast out of the Gem and circle Rouge, until he glow a bright golden color. "A Gift from an ally. Chaos Beam!" As a dark beam aimed at Geo, he was a goner. But then something grabbed him and push him out of the way, it was an EM being, that resemble a red phoenix.

"Be careful..." He said before despairing.

"Wait." Said Geo before being attack again.

"We have to get out of here" said Luna, as she ran outside with Zack. Followed by Bud and Sonia.

But before they could make it out the door slam shut. "Going somewhere?" taunted Rouge. "I'm not suppose to hurt you..."

"What!" yelled Geo, "But the missiles you..."

"I never launch it..." said Rouge. "But to end this for once and all..."

"What the!" yelled Bud as he tried to tackled the door. "Then..."

"Chaos Control!" yelled Rouge as a large bright portal appeared behind him. "Good bye, now for my rein..." But as the vortex was created, everything in the room including EM waves, was being sucked into the vortex. But at the last moment, when every thing is sucked it, Mega made the last ditch and tackled Rouge into the vortex... "You'll regret this..."

* * *

Emerald Town, Mobius 8:00

"Humm, what the? There is a large emitting force of Chaos Energy." said a little fox, while sitting at a computer. "This is very bad!" As his moniter started to over heat due to the massive output of Chaos energy. "What! there is something of Radio frequency, that I never seen?" Then his commputer exploded, then the door opened to his lab. "Sonic, we got a probllem here..."

* * *

**What is going to happen next?**

**Who is it that is in Mobius?**

**I got another chapter ready, but I need 5 reviews in order to update this,**

**Thanks**


	3. A New World

**Thank You Storyteller 36 for ****reviewing, his question's answer is Yes.**

**So Read on.**

* * *

**A New World- Chapter 3**

Emerald Town, Mobius 13:20

As the warm wind blew across the flowers... Then suddenly a blast of cold wind wiped the field. Then a bright blast of intense light blast through the town...

15 minutes latter... Geo woke up, confused over where he were, as he tried to get up, searching for his friends (Especially Sonia). But then something tripped him, at the same time he notice that many things are different. First his cloths were a bit looser on him, and then his height was rather shorter than usual. And last... when he turned around, to see what he tripped on, it was a light yellow tail.

"What the?" thought Geo, then tried to pinch it, at first he thought it was an forgin object, then pain hit him. "This is a dream..." As he pinch again. "Ouch! Okay... Mega?" After a while he gave up searching, then he notice that the yellow tail wasn't the only thing... He was now a yellow fox, even though his clothing are still the same, just a bit looser. Then he tried to feel his head, which now have small pointed ears, plus his hands look more like paws. "This got to be a dream!" he said as he approach a puddle of water, then he gulped. Just then a loud, bang ripped the present field. "What the?" wondered Geo, as a large flash appeared over the hill. Sillowhetted against the shadows, were a hedgehog, then there was a flash, that blinded him, and the hedgehog was standing behind him.

* * *

Angle Island- 13:20

"Where am I?" thought Omega-xis, as he wonder through the flowered field, that has a large altar in the middle. "Another paradise." He sighed, where on Earth am I.

"So another, attempt." Said a voice behind mega, which cause him to turn. An red Echidna, with white gloves with spikes. "As the guardian, it's my job to project it."

"Protect what?" asked Mega.

"Don't play dumb!" he said as he throw a couple punches at mega, all which pass through him. "Another trick."

"You ask for it!" Mega replied as he sent shockwave at it, knocking it down. Just as Mega was about to finish him off, a bright flash appeared, after a few moments later, another echidna was standing there, although translucent but real. She was wearing, one of the prehistoric dress, as Mega would call it.

"Knuckles..." She said, as a bright light shined over the island. "He's the only hope..." she said as her form faded.

"Weird..." said Mega, as he began to attack again, but this time knuckles grabbed his wrist, at no ease at all. Even though EM waves aren't real, this time it has direct interference. "What the?"

"She's right..." said Knuckles as he looked down. "You're not from around here are you?"

"As in which "Here?" Mega asked, still keeping his focus.

"Other worlds..."

"Universe or planet?" asked Mega again, which is starting to be annoyed. "I say about both, one more then another... I better explain it."

After a few minutes of explaining...

"So your a radio alien thing." Knuckles asked.

"Yup."

"You were with your friend."

"Yes, Geo Stellar."

"You are from a world without animals."

"Talking Animals." Mega corrected.

"Then this attack at a lab, launch you into a chase?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes and No." Said Mega. "We need to find this kid..."

After explaining about Cleio...

"Just like Tails." Thought Knuckles, as Mega explained even more. Then the Emeralds. "Wait! Then this Rouge guy, have the emeralds!"

"Yes, I know that people like gems and all." Said Mega, "But this is just a normal one."

"Looks are normal, but the power inside.

After explaining the Emeralds...

"Infinite power..." said Mega dreamily.

"No you don't." Said Knuckles as he tried to tie Mega down, even though he can't.

"Fine fine..." said Mega. "Now I need to find Geo." Then he left.

"He'll regret that." Whispered Knuckles angrily.

* * *

WAXA, Canada- 13:20

"ACE, the reports are in." Said a soldier.

"How are they?" asked Ace.

"WAXA, Japan has been attacked, Goodwill is dead, and the Satellite Commando has been missing through a portal." Said the trooper.

"What..." said Ace as he wiped a tear. "Any witness?"

"No." He replied.

"But the area of attack is a busy area?" asked Ace.

"There is one..." said the trooper, rubbing his neck. "Dr. Cleio A. Harvard."

"That genius kid?"

"Yes sir, but the attack is on his property." He replied, handing a folder. "We suspect him to be involved."

"Where is he now?" asked ACE.

"We don't know, since the explosion crumbled his house, we suspect he's under the rubble." Said the soldier. "Well, in the meantime, we are excavating the site."

"Okay, you do that while, I organise a rescue attempt." Said Ace as he opened a book.

"Yes sir." Replied the soldier as he left.

After he left, Ace made a call, "Operator, get me all we got, in commandos..."

* * *

**Cleio's a suspect now, Mega has a thurst for power, Knuckles is a bit tough on Tikal's ****prophesy and Geo's a fox.**

**Next Chapter: 3 New reviews (Yes this time it is for real)**


	4. Medley in Lue

**This is the next chapter, is up**

**Sorry about the delay, I ran out of ideas**

**PEJP Bengtzone's review, it is located in Japan, Cleio's place of current resident is in Canada. It said it in Ch. 2 and 4**

* * *

**Melody in Lue - Chapter 4**

Emerald Town, 13:20

Then Geo turned around, shockingly it was the black hedgehog. "Who are you?" asked Geo stumbling.

"The ultimate life form" it said, as he punch Geo. "Now hand it over"  
"Hand What?" asked Geo as he ran away, but to be cornered by the hedgehog which ran behind him in an instant. Grabbing Geo by the shirt "What do you want?"

"Where's your pet?" he asked as he tighten his grip.

"I don't have one..." replied Geo, as he strain to keep awake, then the hedgehog toss him a side, knocking him out. The last thing he saw was the black hedgehog running away, and a pink hedgehog walking up to him...

* * *

Vancouver International Airport, Canada -19:10

"The flight must be here by now." Thought Cleio as he glance from his newspaper looking into a empty airport waiting room.

Just then a flight officer came by. "Sir, there is no flight today to Japan." She said.

"How come? I bought a ticket to Osaka an hour ago." Cleio asked as he pull out a ticket.

"Due to WAXA's order, because of Mt. Fiji base attack." She replied. "You could exchange it for another ticket to Seoul, Beijing or Vladivostok without any charge.

Causing Cleio to wonder on the choice. "I'll take one to Seville, how much extra?"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do for you sir." She replied as she typed something on the computer. Then she comeback with a sheet. "It will be another $600, but you'll need to make a transfer at Boston. And here is your ticket."

"When's the flight?" Cleio asked.

"In five minutes, gate 6." She replied, as Cleio left, and then she waved.

"Well's Echo Ridge is in Japan, so all North American flights to the West is close, so I'm going east. Next stop, Historic Museum, Seville"

* * *

Capital City Hospital-6:05

In the hospital, Sonia lay injured, unaware about the surroundings and her changes, then after a few minutes of waiting Lyra started to shook her to wake up. Even though she already saw the change, she tried to wake her up. Then the door opened.

"They can't see me." She thought as she went back into the Hunter. Then a white hedgehog walked in with the nurse.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She will be, she's in a coma for about sixteen more hours, at the least." she replied as she checked Sonia again. "She's recovering quite quickly."

"Thanks nurse." He said as he glace quickly around the room. After she left, he muttered to himself. "She must know about the Ibis trigger. High energy rate..." Just then Sonia started to stir. "This is too quick, I found her yesterday..." After a while of waiting, he left.

Then a few minute latter Sonia bolted up from the bed. "Where am I?" she wondered, as the hedgehog came back in. "Ahhhh!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

You're a talking hedgehog..." she said gasping. "This must be a dream."

"First it isn't a dream, and second look at yourself, then think about the "Talking Animal" part" he said as he handed Sonia a mirror.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. "This is a dream all right." Then she pinches herself, resulting only pain. "Okay, this is got to be an illusion!"

"No it isn't, and you're a pink cat, and you're acting strange." The hedgehog pointed out, while Sonia started to cry. "I could help you find out what's wrong." Basically she was a pink cat, (Just said it) but she was a about half an inch (Four Centimetres) shorter then Silver (Hedgehog) and was wearing red fingerless gloves.

Unknown to them Lyra was taping the entire thing, "This footage is great..."

"Thanks..." she said, while to stop crying. "I'm Sonia..."

Okay, Sonia let's start from the beginning..." he said. "And what happened."

After explaining... First the attack at WAXA, then Cleio, then how they got here... Then about Geo...

"I see... The emeralds... Too bad, this isn't "Earth", it's Mobius. So this Cleio guy he knows what is going on right?" he asked as he looked around. "We'll I'm Silver, I supposed we go by now."

"How come?" Sonia asked, as an explosion occurred outside. "What was that?"

"It's an attack, by Eggman." Silver replied, getting up.

"Eggman?" Sonia asked as a large quake occurred.

"I forgot to mention about the, Tyrant of the planet. Though he's weak he has a lot of brains." Explained Silver, as it got larger. "We got to go now." He said, his voice full of concern. Then Sonia nodded and started to walk to the door, with anxiety. Then another thump happened, then a shadow fall over the building. After a split second the entire roof ripped opened, through the dust and debris, a voice chuckled "Now I comply was, that an allied of correct about high radio frequency here, now is the time for a little new ability..."

* * *

**Next Chapter, I need 15 reviews. If you want you could give me some ideas in your reviews, cause I'm a bit low right now. If I get some good ideas, I could update it faster.**

* * *

**We'll you know who's going to attack, I intended to make Sonia a different animal, but I ran out of ideas, though there are going to be some trouble when Blaze came in...**

**You don't know about Cleio's advanture yet...**

**

* * *

**

**Note: I don't own any thing except Cleio right now.**

**Sonic: Sega**

**Megaman Starforce: Capcom**


	5. Vengeance

**Nothing much is new, there is 8 reviews by only three people.**

**Math: R/P= How much per person reviews**

**Answer:2.666**

**

* * *

**

**Vengeance- Chapter 5**

Boston, International- 3:16

In the terminal of the airport, a crowd of people exited the plan that just arrived, one of whom was Cleio. He wasn't wearing his usual red vest and carrying his EO-Pad (Electronic Organizer), but this time he is wearing a green coat and a sandy brown wide brim hat. After getting a cup of coffee, he went to the news stand. Noticing the image of his house during the attack.

TV Reporter: This is Linda Vieux, in Vancouver about the latest disaster. Five days ago, an unknown explosion occurs near the residence of Cleio Harvard, not many details are known due to the media blackout. All we know it involves the Satilla Police and that the ancient civilization of MU is a major point in this. Reports are in that if Dr. Harvard is alive, he is wanted by WAXA, for law charges. In other news, a large Victorian Style mansion, just outside of Boston has been attacked by a fire, perpetrators unknown...

After that Cleio left the airport, on a Taxi. After reaching the city centre, they turned toward the harbour.

Then in the shadow, a man walked out,"Cleio, long time no see..."

"About 2 years." Cleio replied, "Listen, I need a favour..."

"Yeah, I saw the news, so you need something to bypass security?" he asked.

"It would ruin my reputation..." replied Cleio as he pulls out a stack of money, causing the man to glace at it. "Is this okay, Mauvais?"

"We'll keep in mind I'm a Senator." He replied as he pulled out a passport and some old documents. "Okay deal."

After they swap items, Cleio gave one last glance. "There is something about him..." Cleio thought before returning to the taxi.

* * *

WAXA, Japan- 4:03

In the lobby of the command centre, Ace was attacked by the amount of reports coming from his staff. Then after a few minute the intercom came on, telling Ace that new help has arrived. Then the coffee brake came, all of whom was around Ace's desk left in an orderly file to the brake room, which contains six tables, a stack of cups, sacks of coffee and six coffee machine.

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Tia and Jack, was impatiently waiting for Ace.. Then Ace walked in, "Okay thanks for being here, as you may know, about the attack. I need your help in recovering them..."

Then Acid, his wizard popped up, "Boss, we got intel, Harvard has left for Barcelona, hours ago."

"Thanks, is there any questions?" he asked, as Jack raised. "Yes?"

"How come there are only Mega Snacks at the break table?" he asked, pointing at the five feet tall pile.

"He has quite an influence here; he buys it then think about it. Plus he's addicted with it ever since." Added Acid as he pulled out a brochure about it from Ace's desk.

"As I was saying, the only one that know about this is Dr. Harvard, so we need to find him, He's currently is in Spain." Ace said. "After that we capture him, for questions, Got it?"

"Are we getting paid?" Jack asked.

"No, but we're taking you off the criminal list." Ace replied pulling out a Mugshot.

"What about my sister?" he demanded.

Then Ace glanced quickly, "She's already off the list a long time ago. Any more questions?"

"No." Jack muttered, looking upset.

"Now, Ace be nice to him." Complained Tia.

"Fine, Jack you go capture the Doc." Said Ace, "While I and your sister, go..."

"What ever, I'm out, Jack Corvis on air." Then he disappeared.

"Odd..." exclaimed Ace.

"He has a grudge against you." Explained Tia as she got up, "You better get back to work..."

"Right, let's go."

* * *

Emerald Town, 13:12

Suddenly Geo jointed up, but he was in pain, noticing he was in a small house, he was on the sofa, he don't know how long he has been. Suddenly a pink hedgehog came running in.

"Finally you're awake, I was worried." She said as she gave him a cup of tea.

Geo on the other hand was too weak to even wonder about the talking animal part, even though. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house, I found you pass out in the meadows north of here, would you mind telling me your name?" she said as she grabbed another cup. "And I'm Amy Rose

"It's Geo... Geo Stellar." He said as he tried to get up, but pain crippled him, remembering about the black hedgehog. "Do you know anything about a black hedgehog?"

"Wait you mean..." she said quietly as her face turned pale, "Well you should stay here for tonight, it's getting dark, and you are very injured."

"You know about this Hedgehog?" asked Geo, causing Amy to look down. "Sorry."

"Well he's an enemy of my Sonic." Amy replied, sadly.

"Who Sonic?" asked Geo weakly.

"You haven't heard of him?" she gasped. "He's my Hero; he's a blue hedgehog, runs at the speed of sound, like chilli-dogs, adorable, caring..." She said counting the ones that she said already. "energetic over confidence, caring, fights off robots, loves chilli dogs."

In order to break the conversation, "Well, can you tell which city am I in?"

"You're in Emerald town." She replied, looking through a photo album.

"Is that near echo ridge?" Geo asked, forgetting about the dimension problem.

"Echo Ridge? I've never heard of that place?" she said, peering up from the album. "It's about midnight, we'll talk tomorrow about some more okay?"

* * *

**More people reviews please, if you want more I need more reviews to continue this.**


	6. Fighting Eggs 101

**Nothing up here is ****impotent**

* * *

**Fighting an Egg 101- Chapter 6**

Capital City Hospital- 6:07

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Sonia and Silver was attacked by a red robot, which is about five storeys tall, it was lined with orange straps on it, armed with calibers machine guns, and a bright seemingly noticeable force field. Then a red ovals pod floated past them circling the robot two times, in the pod was a moderately bald obese man with a large brown muchstache, in a red jumpsuit, he doesn't look dangerous or evil, but the only things that was terrifying was the robot.

"Now I'll make this quick," said the man, "Give me the Radio data, NOW!"

"Who are you?" asked Sonia, looking confused.

Then the man stands up clearing his throat, making a speech, "I am the amazing, marvellous, great, inv..."

Then Silver yelled, "Get on with it already!" Knowing about the man's boisterous personality.

"Fine, I am the great Ivo Robotnik," leaving few confused, "Or Eggman for common." Causing Sonia to laugh, but hiding it, avoiding the robot to noticed.

After getting over it, coming back to her senses, "Wait your "THE" Eggman?" she asked, looking as Silver nodded. "Are you trying confusing me?"

"I am the evil Eggman." Demanded Robotnik.

"I'm not gullible, and you do not look evil, and" she said before being cut off by the so call Eggman.

"Wait, I am evil scientist." He replied, "Now back to plan, now give me it!"

"NO!" yelled Sonia.

Then Eggman, hit a switch activating the robot. "Why is it always like this..." He muttered. "When can I finally relax? Robot takes care of this." Then he floated off to the local fast food.

"Sonia stay here while I handle this." Exclaimed Silver as he ran at the robot curling into a white ball, hitting the robot, bouncing off harmlessly, "What the..." Then the robot swung it's arm knocking Silver across the Hospital's park.

"We can't just let him get injured," Said Sonia.

"Wave change quick." Replied Lyra as she hid the camera, "But won't your new form altered the change?"

"Here's goes nothing, EM wave change Sonia Strum, on air." In a flash, Harp Note, was standing there, with some changes.

The first change is that, the tail, sticking out without any armour, and the armour has shifted for everything that has change, and the helmet now has small slit for the new ears. Though much of the changes are not interference.

Meanwhile Silver was being battered by the robot, even though his physic powers help, it was not much effort to defend against the bullets whizzing by. Then a couple waves of attack shaped in a musical note, clashed with the robot.

"What the?" wondered Silver, as a pink cat in pink armour and a guitar jumped down from the roof across the street. "Who are you?" he asked stunned, at the new heroine.

"I'm Harp Note..." she said, for a moment forgetting about the robot, who bring it's fist down at Harp Note, but missed due to Silver saving her. "Thanks, Silver."

"Wait how did you..." he asked as the robots attacked again, "Not again, wait here."

"Wait, you need all the help." She protested.

"You're right let's go." He replied as he ran toward the robot, followed by Harp Note. First Harp Note attacked it's arm with the machine gun string, trapping it's weapons, then Silver did the spin roll knocking the robot over, into the harbour. Then the robot explode from the water intake.

"Thanks, Harp." Said Silver, as a crowd was forming around them.

"Well, I gotta go now okay." Said Harp Note as she dispersed (Wave Ability), as cameras zoomed in on her to only lead to confusion over the her vanish.

After all the confusion, Sonia ran back, to Silver who was still wondering about Harp Note. "Have you seen the unknown girl?" he asked.

"Yes, her name was Harp Note or something." She said, while trying to hide her other side. But she noticed that Silver was getting suspicious.

"We might call it a day, follow me to the hotal." He said as he ran off toward the east end, at speed that require Sonia to wave change.

"Should we?" asked Lyra.

"He might get suspicious." She replied.

"Fine by me, break a leg then." She replied sarcastically.

"Fine." Said Sonia. "EM Wave change, Sonia Strumm on air."

Unknown to both of them a small black robot with a jet pack was recording everything, floating above the horizon. Due to his small size, radar is unable to detect him, "Eggman is going to love this..." he said happily before departing "I've gotta give him this now." Then after 32 second he spotted a pastry shop." Must resist treats." He thought, as the baker came out with a sign that said a sale on Strawberry tarts. "Okay maybe just one." He said pulling out some rings, and diverting from his path.

* * *

**For next chapter 20 reviews, sorry about some ideas that was not used yet, but next few will have some more.**

**Next Chapter: About Mega and EM radiation (It can't be certain, but I'll try)**


	7. Math Equations

**Math Equations- Chapter 7**

Echo Ridge Park: 18:20

In the middle of the park Luna who was pacing back and forth, thinking about Megaman. Zack who was also there was restless from the Jetlag, was sleeping on the bench waiting for Luna. After a few more hours, Luna (Who were able to create a one foot deep trench by just walking and kicking at the dirt. Then a strake of purple cross the sky, in a flash Ophiucus appeared before Luna, who was shocked.

"What... do you want..." she asked stunned.

"I've herd about your problem about Megaman..." she said as Mode [Vouge] materialized, angrily throw a punch. Which missed and she fell into a garbage can. "Hey, this is democracy, so I can talk to her okay."

"But is my job to be her wizard." Mode replied.

Then Mode threw another punch which missed, falling on Zack's face causing him to fall off the bench.

"I could help you find Geo..." suggested Ophiucus, before she was interrupted by Luna.

"Megaman, not Geo." She corrected. "Plus the last time you came along it doesn't went well."

"It's your fault, and I have it all under control." Ophiucus bragged.

"It was your fault." Yelled Luna, angrily flailing her arms, which cause her purse to hit Zack on the face. While Zack was trying to recover from being hit by mode and falling off the bench.

"Could we go home, it's dark now." Complained Zack, while the two give him a evil glare. "I could wait."

"For the last time I don't need your help." Exclaimed Luna. "Plus my Megaman, will come back to me, and that Harp Note will be gone."

"Yes, but he won't come back until Harp comes with him, and then." Ophiucus replied.

Just then Pedia materialized, "Or you can just put it this way: M+H=LH₂ and MH+ (L-H) T₃/π

"What?" both of them ask.

Then Pedia explained, "It is the correspondence of the amount of..." he said before being cut off.

"Here is the point, IF you want Megaman back, only I can help you." Stat Ophiucus...

* * *

Tail's lab, Emerald- 6:28

In the amid of all the warning signs, a twin tail fox, was scrambling around trying to find the solution to the warnings.

"Warning, high radio frequency"

"Alpha Rays detected"

"Sonic used Collage funding for Chili dogs"

"Eggman attacks at Capital City high wave frequency"

"Dimensional Rift"

Although all are urgent the last three are the most urgent, especially the one that involve Sonic. After investigating about the unimportant of the radiation. Which he found out that it was from a central source sixty-two miles (99.62 Km) and coming toward the town at about 300 000 meters per second.

In: 0.000004838709677... Seconds latter...

A bright flash stunned Tails, as a meteor like strike pass, for an instance he felt nothing as all of his body fell num, then after opening his eyes, he saw that he was floating about one feet off the ground. Plus he was transparent. Then when he tries to open the door, his hand just went through the doorknob. "Fascinating, I gotta tell Sonic about this." He said, running up the stair, but by the time Tails was half way up the stairs, his body began to materialize back. "How did it happened?" he wondered as he ran back down to record everything down on a notepad. Meanwhile forgetting about the "Dimensional Rift"

"I wonder if this has any after effect?" thought Tails as he did a scan. "It is actually radio radiation... Wait that's bad. But again there is nothing on this planet that has such wave power, not even Eggman. Then the two most important warning caught his eyes.

"Eggman attacks at Capital City high wave frequency"

"Dimensional Rift"

"Oh my god." He said running for his computer. "PC, input code 583, Red"

Computer: Do not compute self destruct!

"Great, I need to call GUN and get a computer." Said Tails, "What else can go wrong?" Just then a blackout occur, "This has to be related to that light." He said as he tries to find his was in the dark.

* * *

Seville, Spain- 19:25

In the airport lobby Cleio was waiting for a Taxi, after reaching the other waiting room. "Well this is a cut of the budget, but it'll throw WAXA off course, I bought a ticket to Barcelona while I'm here." He thought, as the Taxi stopped in front of a large Victorian style building. In front is a large marble slab that said, "Sevilla museo de historia Antigua"

"Que será de veinte euros." Said the cabbie,

"Ella te va, gracias." Cleio replied handing twenty Euros.

Inside the building, it was filled with tourist, flashing cameras over the dinosaurs and Egyptians pharaohs. At the counter a young lady was typing on her computer, when a small tremble happened, ignoring it.

After awhile Cleio found the Mu exhibit, inside was ancient stuff from back during the Quaternary, when the Mu civilization flourish. All of which was interesting, but the most was the one in the far left corner of the exhibit. A small clay tablet with hylogriphics, Cleio took out his Iphone and took a picture, then a guard came in, "No, take Pictures." He said in broken English, then Cleio nodded and put away the phone.

"I need to find a way to decipher this, to help them." He thought as he walks past the main desk as a earthquake size shock through the building. "What's going on?"

Then on the intercom yelled through the screams of people who were trampling to the door.

"Evacuation"  
"Evacuación"

"Évacuation"

In three languages, most were to frantic to even understood. As a fire broke out in the west end of the museum, Cleio ran back to the Mu exhibit, saving the clay tablet as it was surrounded by fire. Outside he saw that the real threat has happened...

* * *

CCC, 20:13, Eight years ago

In the commend centre, a young girl about the age of four with auburn hair, in a yellow dress, was running around the room while a older middle age man in a brown suit, his hair was mere white. Holding a vial of purple Liquid, above an old style burner.

"Bianica, this is a discovery... A new age is upon us." The man said.

Then the girl stepped up on a stool, "Pappy what does it do?"

"Sweetie, you about all those TVs and Radio, you play with?" he asked.

"The magic box?" she replied confused.

"Yes." He replied without a doubt. "Since you like bird watching so much, I'm creating you a friend."

"A new friend!" she said cheerfully, "Can I play with him.

" Not yet, but how about you play with Eric for now?" the replied going back to his work.

"But pappy." She complained. "I want to be with you."

"I appreciate that." He replied. "Now would you..." Just then the fluid began to overflow. "Give me a moment." Just then he smelled smoke, "Bianica, get out of her!" he told her as he ran down the Smokey hallway to a door which was covered in flames. Unexpectedly he slammed the door opened, in which was full of flames and smoke...

* * *

**Please Review**

**The last part is a flashback that will have to do with some of the future parts of the story.**

**If you read the second chapter, you will know about the origins of the mysterious bird.**


	8. The Sun and the Moon

**I suck at this Chapter Sorry**

* * *

**The Sun and the Moon- Chapter 8**

Terra Beach, 9:16

In the Morning breeze Sonia glanced outside her hotel room, the fresh sea breeze caught her. Then she spots Silver down on the beach running across the water top.

"Is this a dream?" she thought, "Where is Geo?"

"If this happened to me then what about Geo"

"If Cleio is dead..."

"We will ever get back home?"

Then Silver came back from his morning run around the beach-fount. "Hey are you okay, you're in a daze." He asked.

"Wha, I'm okay." She said. "I just miss my friends."

"We'll find them soon." He said. "I have a question, do you know about the "iblis trigger"?"

"The Iblis Trigger..." Sorry but no." She said.

"Well, this is going to lead to a fiery death." Silver muttered.

"Wait flery death?" she asked. "I've seen something like it."

"You did?" he wondered, "Can you tell me about it?"

"Okay, back in my world, there was the FM-ians, who had a weapon..." she explained.

After Explaining about Andromeda...

"I see, quite a similarity." Thought Silver, "Do you know about its origins?"

"Well I don't know, but..." she said while glancing at Lyra telling her to shut up. "Well I don't know." Meanwhile Lyra, knew that Sonia is a bad liar.

"Okay, thanks." He said, as his phone rang. "Hello, Blaze... What? Your breaking up. There is too much interference, I'll... I'll meet you at the Cafe on Beach Street Park in the cafe."

"Who was that?" asked Sonia, while twirling her pink tail.

"My old friend Blaze, it's about the iblis, I think you should come too to tell your story." He explained as he starts to pack up.

* * *

La Cafe Shoppe, 9:23

In the Cafe, Sonia and Silver waited for Blaze, after a few minute she arrived. (Spare me the descriptions) She was a purple cut, in fancy Royal clothing.

"So Silver what do you got?" she asked as she sat down. "And who is she."

"I'm Sonia Strumm, nice to meet you." She greeted, shaking her hand.

"So about the Iblis?" Blaze asked Silver. "Dose she know anything about it?"

"Sadly no," replied Silver. "Cause she's not from this world that's what."

"Then where is she from?" asked Blaze, suspicious about Sonia.

"Echo Ridge," replied Sonia.

"I see, but is there any fact on your society?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, it is mainly based on Electro-magnetic Waves or EM waves for short. It connects everything, and plus there are numerous technology which deals with welfare of people." She explained.

"I see, but Silver told me, that you know of this thing, Andromeda. Could you mind telling us about it?" she asked polity.

After explaining about the alien beast...

After the two understands about the similarity between the two, and have a small private talk together, then both came back a bit upset over the unknown argument. A few minutes later the first signs of talking a cold breeze blew, then a bright flash beeping sound occur. Then Blaze pulled out a small yellow cubical gem, which is currently flashing periodically. Imediatly a meteor flew across the sky, then it

"I think that what I think it is..." wondered Blaze.

"It's the Sol Emeralds," replied Silver, trying to see where it went. "We got to go now."

"I'll come with you." Suggested Sonia, causing Blaze to glance at her meaningfully. "Because I got nowhere to go."

"But it's dangerous," argued Blaze.

"I've been attacked by a fat man's robot, before." She replied, causing Silver to laugh, and then the two gave look at him. "It isn't all that funny..."

"Okay." Whispered Silver.

"Anyway..." said Blaze before Silver interrupted.

"I think I saw Eggman." He interrupted.

"What where is he heading?" asked Blaze urgently. "Is it the way to the Sol Emeralds?'

"Yes, plus he's got company," he replied pointing up at a vast armada floating by. Headed by a large round red ship with a moustache design on it. "That's eggman all right."

"How come everything that is his has a moustache on it?" asked Sonia.

"It's the only thing that he has that he appreciate." Replied Silver, "Let's go."

"We don't know where he's going or how far." Questioned Blaze.

"We don't have much time." Replied Silver as he ran down the street at full speed, passing a police officer.

"Is he always like this?" asked Sonia.

"Just mind your own business." Replied Blaze.

"Just asking." Sonia replied as she walked down the street, toward Silver who was being ticketed by the police. "Hey Silver, are you ready yet?"

"Not yet give me a few minutes." He replied... Latter... "Done."

"How come you were ticketed?" Sonia asked.

"Because ever since Sonic been here for the Chilli-Dogs it cause a lot of trouble, so a ban on running." Explained Silver, as a Taxi pulled up with Blaze inside.

"Get in, he will take us to where it's going, and don't get fined again, we're low on cash too." She explained as she pulled them inside. "Follow that Moustache Man."

"Sure thing, but make sure you have enough money at the end." The Cabbie said as he floored it. "Next stop Casino Zone..."

"FOLLOW THE MUSTASHE FLEET!" the three yelled.

"Yeah right on that." He said as he turned around, "Where is it?"

"Above you." Answered Silver. "Why did you hire him?"

"Cause he's the only one, the Taxi terminal was destroyed when Eggman's Robot stepped on it." Blaze explained. "Any way it is what Eggman wants of Sonia."

"So it's my fault?" asked Sonia.

"Yes." Replied Blaze. "If it isn't for you then none of this has happened."

"Could you please break this up?" Silver asked, who was between the two arguing.

Ignoring Silver the two argued even more. "Someday I'll be a help to you." Argued Sonia.

"We'll see about that..." replied Blaze...

* * *

**Sorry I suck at the last part, Bad humor...**

**For Next Chapter I need 20 reviews...**

**More Reviews Please...**

**Next Chapter: Court Case: Cleio VS. WAXA**


	9. A journey Begins with a Step

**Sorry about not updating in a while, please review.**

* * *

**Battle upon the grass, A journey begins with a step -Chapter 9**

Seville History Museum- 20:10

Meanwhile outside the museum, Cleio came face to face with the perpetrator, Jack Corvus. Then as police, fire man and TV crew came up wondering what's going on.

"Well I see that this has to end." Jack chuckled.

"What do you want?" Asked Cleio, stepping back, scared. "Running toward the forming crowd of police and other emergency personals.

Then Jack gave a smirk, "You'll see... Wicked Flame!"

Then a wave of purple flames crosses Cleio's path, luckily he jumped behind a stone wall before it impacted. "So you want to fight? Where is it?" Then he pulled out a small white USB flash Drive. "You remind me of somebody I met once, very naive, strives to succeed but fails at a simple cause..."

"Just because you invented many stuff, what are you going to do?" he mocked.

Then Cleio pressed a slide switch on it then it transformed into a plasma sword. "Nope, just a prototype I created, plus it's compatible with my new creations, and it has six thousand GB of memory left." Then he swung the sword, missing Jack by an inch, causing Cleio to crash into the ground. Which after a split second Jack punches him in the chest, sending him crashing through the broken wall of the museum.

Then Jack Courvis sent another wave of flames, which hit a row of cars and police setting them on fire and causing some to burst upon impact. Then some of the TV crew came up to take some images but was forced to move back because of the searing heat. "Let's end this..."

"What benefits do you gain from attacking me?" Cleio asked, while breathing heavily, from the pain and injuries. After a few more minutes of fighting Cleio was almost out, bleeding a lot from the injuries from the wall impacts and was burned quite a lot due to Jack's fire attack, while Jack was still okay. "A final attempt, Plasma-Pistol mode..." then the spear turned into a small plasma pistol, then before he passed out he fired the trigger, a blast of blue light flew directly at jack, who has no time to dodge it. Then as the blast impact him, immediately a blue wall of pure energy surrounded him, causing Jack to pulse out. Then he passed out from his injuries...

* * *

**Amy's House, Emerald Town- 9:20**

After waking up, Geo was still dazed about the dimension traveling experience that now, he was stuck in a pink hedgehog's house and he was a cute yellow fox that Sonia would hug to death. Plus Mega is nowhere to be seen and Sonia is missing.

Then Amy, the pink hedgehog came in, "Feeling better?" she asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied.

"What are your glasses for?" she asked.

Then Geo took them off looking at them, "These are special glasses that allow me to see Radio waves." He explained, "My dad left it when he died, along with this necklace."

"I'm sorry..." she replied peering through the glasses. "Hey there is something over the horizon!" Then she ran toward the balcony and gasped.

"What is it?" Geo asked as he ran toward her, taking the glasses for a moment. "It's a Hertz? But can it get here?"

"It looks like a blue bottle with a face." Exclaimed Amy. "And it's coming this way!"

Then suddenly the small Hertz toppled into the room. "Geo take this it will help you find a way back a new invention..." it said weakly before it vanishes into nothing, dropping a small box.

"How can it be here?" thought Geo as he picked up the small box, attach to it was a small note...

NOTE: Geo, we know you are in trouble, after it made headlines we receive a package from Cleio that contained his new invention, the V-Gate. We are also sending you some V- Cards that he also created. We don't know what condition you're in. We've sent a Hertz through a prototype portal Cleio created... The Hentz won't survive but let me tell you about the V-Gate.

The V-Gate stands for Virtual Gate, the cards can be use without an EM wave compatibility. It will materialize the weapons and goods. It can be use on humans as well and EM beings. But the back draw is that it requires a lot of energy from its user.

Geo come back and hurry, your mother is crying too much because of yours and Kevin's disappearance. We are trying to bring you back, Pat and Luna is volunteering to rescue you, we'll send them as soon as we know how. The only way we were able to send you this is because your friend, Cleio was currently working on a joint project with Japan, before he's gone.

PS. Please record what happened because it would be helpful to my studies.

PS.2. It's only a V. 1 V-Gate.

Thanks, Arron Boreal and Tom Dubius

Inside the box was a navy blue V-Gate, the V-gate is a small PDA like machine. It has a large crystal clear screen with a holographic emitter. There was a slot for the stylus and a small rectangular slot for what is summed the V-Card. The Card was 32 mm by 24 mm wide, and was covered in light blue covering. There was seven cards in there. Also there is a small carrier for both of them.

"A V-Gate?" Amy thought. "We don't even have this technology yet... Tails! He'll know about this." Then Geo try to find the way to power it up. "Geo I got to get something." She said as she walked back to the kitchen picked up the phone, without Geo finding out. "Tails I found something you should know about..."

Meanwhile Geo got it to power up, and then a holographic screen appeared, with a desktop style setting. (Iphone Style)

"Well you're feeling better now; you should be finding your friends by now." She said.

"Thanks for all your help." Geo replied as he put away the V-Gate.

"Do you even know where you are going?" she asked, "At least take some Rings before you go."

Then she tosses Geo a small bag full of gold rings, "Thanks, but..."

"No need to thank me." She said. "Call me if you want."

Then as Geo stepped outside of the house a new adventure is going to begin...

* * *

**Update coming soon, 25 reviews please...**


End file.
